List of football players from small colleges
This article is for American football players who played college football at small colleges (or large colleges with less well-known football programs) which do not have their own categories under Category:College football teams. As enough players from a college show up here, a category for that college may get created; if so, remove the player from this list and give his article a link to the new category. Please don't remove players unless such a category is created. Alma College * Bob Devaney Angelo State University * Pierce Holt * Dane Krager Appalachian State University * Dexter Coakley * John Settle * Daniel Wilcox University of Arkansas at Monticello * Derick Armstrong University of Arkansas at Pine Bluff * Chris Akins * Dante Wesley Arnold College (now the University of Bridgeport) * Andy Robustelli Augustana College (Illinois) * Ken Anderson Augustana College (South Dakota) * Kevin Kaesviharn Azusa Pacific University * Christian Okoye Baker University * George LaFrance * Mike McCarthy Baldwin-Wallace College * Jim Tressel Benedictine College * Jamie Mueller Bethune-Cookman College * Nick Collins * Larry Little * Rashean Mathis Bluffton University (formerly Bluffton College) * Elbert Dubenion Boston University * Harry Agganis * Butch Byrd University of British Columbia * Emery Barnes * Bill Crawford Bucknell University * Clarke Hinkle * Sam Havrilak University of California, Riverside (UC Riverside) * Pat Hill * Butch Johnson University of California, Santa Barbara (UC Santa Barbara) * Mike Martz California Polytechnic State University * John Madden Cal Poly Pomona * Jim Zorn Cal State Bakersfield * Stephen Neal Cal State Fullerton * Jim Fassel * Mike Pringle Cal State Northridge * Sherdrick Bonner Carlisle Indian Industrial School * Jim Thorpe (after Haskell) Carroll College (Montana) * Casey FitzSimmons * Bobby Petrino Catawba College * Larry Beightol Centenary College of Louisiana * Cal Hubbard (before Geneva) * Buddy Parker Central Connecticut State University * Richard Grieco Central Missouri State University * Todd Devoe University of Central Oklahoma * Joe Aska * John Fitzgerald * Keith Traylor Central State University * Hugh Douglas * Erik Williams Central Washington University * Jon Kitna Centre College * Bo McMillin University of Charleston * Eddie Byrd The Citadel * Nehemiah Broughton * Paul Maguire * Dary Myricks Clarion University of Pennsylvania * Reggie Wells Coe College * Marv Levy Colgate University * Mark van Eeghen * Dan Fortmann * Eugene Robinson Colorado College * Glenn Presnell Compton Community College * Joe Perry Concordia University, River Forest * Gary Larsen Denison University * Woody Hayes DePauw University * Dick Tomey Drake University * Billy Cundiff East Tennessee State University * Donnie Abraham Eastern Kentucky University * Alex Bannister Eastern Washington University * Jesse Chatman * Lamont Brightful * Michael Roos Elizabeth City State University * Jethro Pugh *Reggie Langhorn Emporia State University * Leon Lett Ferris State University * Monty Brown Furman University * Sam Wyche Gardner-Webb University * Jim Maxwell Geneva College * Cal Hubbard (after Centenary) Glenville State College * Scott Otis (after West Virginia) Gonzaga University * Tony Canadeo * Hec Cyre Guilford College * Dave Odom Gustavus Adolphus College * Ryan Hoag Hardin-Simmons University * Bulldog Turner Haskell Indian Nations University * Jim Thorpe (before Carlisle) Hastings College * Marc Boerigter * Tom Osborne Henderson State University * Roy Green Hofstra University * Charlie Adams * Wayne Chrebet * Lance Schulters * Ian "Rocky" Butler College of the Holy Cross * Bob Dee * Jon Morris Howard University * Ronald Bartell * Marques Douglas Indiana State University * Tunch Ilkin Indiana University of Pennsylvania * Jim Haslett * Rich Ingold * LeRon McCoy * Chris Villarrial Itawamba Community College (formerly Itawamba Junior College) *Joe Horn *Norman Hand *Duce Staley Jacksonville State University * Buck Quartermain *Eric Davis (San Francisco 49ers) John Carroll University * London Fletcher * Don Shula Knoxville College * Grady Jackson Kutztown University of Pennsylvania * Andre Reed *John Mobley Lambuth University * Ron Dixon Lane College * Fred Lane Langston University * Thomas "Hollywood" Henderson Lawrence University * Dave Jennings Lehigh University * Buck MacDonald Livingstone College * Ben Coates Loyola University New Orleans * Richie Petitbon University of Maine * Mike Flynn * Brandon McGowan University of Manitoba * Israel Idonije * Les Lear University of Maryland Eastern Shore * Emerson Boozer * Art Shell Mars Hill College * Lawrence Jackson McGill University * Jean-Philippe Darche McKendree College * Josef Spudich McNeese State University * Kerry Joseph * B.J. Sams * Tom Sestak Menlo College * Nate Jackson Mercer University * Wesley Duke Michigan Tech University * Joe Berger Midwestern State University * Dominic Rhodes Millikin University * George Musso Millersville University * Sean Scott Milton College * Dave Krieg University of Minnesota-Duluth * Dan Devine Minnesota State University Moorhead (formerly Moorhead State University) * Nikita Koloff * Ed Schultz Mississippi College * Fred McAfee Mississippi Delta Community College * Juran Bolden Missouri Southern State University * James Thrash * Rod Smith Missouri State University (formerly Southwest Missouri State University) * Brad St. Louis Missouri Western State University * Clay Rush Monmouth University * Will Holder Montclair State University * Sam Mills Morehead State University * Phil Simms Morehouse College * John David Washington Mount San Antonio College * Alfonso Boone Mount Union College * Paul O. Bixler * Dom Capers University of Nebraska at Omaha * Marlin Briscoe * Chris Cooper * MarTay Jenkins University of New Hampshire * Jerry Azumah * Dan Kreider * Randal Williams New Mexico Highlands University *Lionel Taylor Nicholls State University * Chris Thompson *Mark Carrier (wide receiver) University of North Alabama * Harlon Hill North Carolina Central University * John Baker Jr. * Louis Breeden * Ernie Warlick Northeastern University * Sean Jones (defensive end) * Dan Ross Northeastern State University * Larry Coker Northern Michigan University * Steve Mariucci Northern State University * Ronnie Cruz Northwood University * Dedrick Roper Occidental College * Jack Kemp * Jim E. Mora Ottawa University (Kansas) * Derrick Ward Ouachita Baptist University * Cliff Harris Palomar College * Tom Dempsey Phillips University * Everett Shelton Pittsburg State University * Kendall Gammon * Brian Moorman *Ron Moore (running back) Portland State University * Neil Lomax Queen's University (Canada) * Mike Schad Regis University (formerly Regis College) * Arnie Herber Saddleback College * Bill Kenney (between Arizona State and Northern Colorado) Saginaw Valley State University * Todd Herremans * Glenn Martinez * Paul Spicer St. Bonaventure University * Ted Marchibroda St. Cloud State University * Todd Bouman St. Lawrence University * Dave Jennings Saint Louis University * Pat Leahy St. Mary's College of California * Ed Ryan University of St. Thomas (Minnesota) (formerly St. Thomas College) * Walt Kiesling San Diego Mesa College * Mike Martz San Francisco State University * Russ Letlow Santa Clara University * Brent Jones * Dan Pastorini Savannah State University * Troy Hambrick * Shannon Sharpe Scottsbluff Junior College (now Western Nebraska Community College) * Dick Lane Simon Fraser University * Doug Brown * Rick Goltz Sonoma State University * Larry Allen University of South Dakota * Matt Chatham * Mike Slaton Southern Arkansas University * Jordan Babineaux * Tommy Tuberville Southern Connecticut State University * Joe Andruzzi * Kevin Gilbride Springfield College * John Cena * Fran Papasedero State University of New York at Cortland * Kevin James University of Tampa * John Matuszak Tarleton State University * James Dearth * Hal Mumme (after Texas-Arlington) Tennessee Technological University * Frank Omiyale University of Texas at Arlington * Hal Mumme (before Tarleton State) Texas State University-San Marcos (formerly Southwest Texas State) * Barrick Nealy * Ricky Sanders * Spergon Wynn Tiffin University * Nate Washington Towson University * Sean Landeta * Joe Vitt *Dave Meggett Trinity Christian College * Karl Hankton Truman State University (formerly Northeast Missouri State University) * Glen Jacobs (aka Kane in WWE) Tusculum College * Ricardo Colclough Tuskegee University * Frank Walker * Harry Williams Valdosta State University * Jessie Tuggle * Ray Lloyd Valparaiso University * Nick Browder Virginia Military Institute * Bobby Ross Virginia State University * Silas DeMary * Billy McMullen Wagner College * Rich Kotite Walla Walla College * Michael Sellers Washington University in St. Louis * Charley Winner Washington and Lee University * Eddie Cameron * Walt Michaels Wayne State College (Nebraska) * Dameon Porter Wayne State University (Michigan) * Paul Butcher * Mike Kostiuk * DaVarryl Williamson Weber State University * Jamie Martin * Alfred Pupunu University of Western Ontario * Joe Krol * Dave Sparenberg * Tyrone Williams (wide receiver) Western Washington University * Michael Koenen Westminster College, Pennsylvania * Harold Davis West Virginia Wesleyan College * Cliff Battles Widener University * Billy "White Shoes" Johnson Wichita State University * Miller Farr * Bob Long * Bill Parcells *James "Jumpy" Geathers *Paul Wight William Jewell College * Bill Snyder William Penn University * Andy Stokes Williams College * Jack Maitland Wilmington College * Tom Blackburn Winona State University * Brian Wrobel Winston-Salem State University * Les Barley *Yancey Thigpen *Oronde Gadsden University of Wisconsin-Stevens Point * Clint Kriewaldt University of Wisconsin-Whitewater * Jeff Jagodzinski Wofford College * Fisher DeBerry * Jerry Richardson Xavier University, Cincinnati * Danny Abramowicz Yankton College * Lyle Alzado See also Basketball players from small colleges. Category:College football players